User talk:Sporeguy33
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spore Create! Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sporeguy33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Creatureboy11 (Talk) 19:28, August 18, 2010 Incoming Transmission - Church of Pepis Welcome Light Sector Alliance, to Universe 939152! We are the Pepis, and wish to give you a gift of 100 million Sporebucks because you entered this universe. Use it to establish cool colonies here, probably near our space. - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 19:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire Hello, Light Sector Alliance. It is good to meet a new potenial ally. I am Emperor Mozari Mozar the 2nd, leader of the Civilized Mozkan Empire. To show you our welcome, we wish to give you 1 million sporebucks (I wish I could give you more, but our latest project took alot out of us) and 3 ton (6000 pounds) of pure 24 karat gold. We wish for you to join our side on the war against the discusting Church of Pepis. We will give you galaxies to come. I hope you consider our offer, and join us.- Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 20:46, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition Greetings, Light Sector Alliance. I am Vektrix, Chief of State of the True Gjigantrox Coalition, the allies of the Pepis. I'm not here to bribe you into joining our side, I'm just going to tell you this: The Tyrekians are attacking the Pepis because they want to stop the Pepis from practicing their perfectly peaceful and kind religion. Noe, if that seems right to you, you can go ahead and join them. but if you believe in the right of a species to practice it's own religion, i ask you to join us. Thank you. PS: Sorry I haven't written about your war yet, I've been busy. What events should I write about? [[User:Maxi6|'Max']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'i']]) 02:08, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire Lies! The Pepis started the war they made fun of the Noble Tyrekians. So they were punished for their crimes. And I did not bribe I ''was ''and still am exstinding the hand of friendship. Not lieing to you, like they are. And besides those barbaric "people" the "True" Gjigantrox Coalition eat sentient beings! They eat normal people! How can you be an ally with that? - Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 04:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Church of Pepis 2 TGC, thank you. Light Sector Alliance, we will allow you 500 free colonies as a gift from our god. We do not need a whole lotta space. Anyways, stay in the Pepia Galaxy, Tyrek Galaxy, or go to a plotted out galaxy. If you colonize the new galaxy, it will be named the "Light Galaxy" in your honor. - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 18:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Allowed. (OOC:Make it a new page plz.) The 500 colonies will be top-class and established in said galaxy. May your god, if you have one, give us mercy. No offence if you are atheist. ;P - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 19:02, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire We the Mozkan Empire will not give you 500 colonies, but 50 galaxies! Far more than any Pepis could accomplish. Join our side, become our allies. They will surely fall do you want that to happen to you? No! Join us we can give you far better benifits, than those weak, primitive so called "empires". Please accept my, our offers.- Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 21:16, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - Church of Pepis 3 Trade with the Mozkans? We heard YOU are in war, however. We help you if you help US turn the tides against the Mozkans and Tyrekians. - Creatureboy11: Spore Create is dying! 18:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire We accept your trade offer. You Pepis must understand they must have decided to remain nuetral. We will gladly start shipping merchantdise to your colonies. -Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 19:58, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Article of War from the Mozkan Empire Due to you both defying our trading offer and both siding with the Pepis, you have declared war upon us! But we are willing to allow you one more chance to side with us. If not you will be slaughtered. You have come here on your own termes, but this is our universe to be! We will give you only one last chance. Will you take it?- Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 18:29, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission- Mozkan Empire Now that the crusades of the Pepis have long sence been over, we the Mozkan Empire wish to renew friendly ties with your empire. We hope that we can recreate a trade route with your empire. We apologize if we upset you or hurt you, but things happen. If you accept my offer, I, Emperor Mozari II, will personally invite you to the Imperial Palace. Please consider my offer. We hope you will accept.- Creator1917 Aka Mozari the second 23:29, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Aeraiticus Name: Aeraiticus Gender: male Race: elf Motivation: loyalty/integrity Class: mage Current Mood: happy Attractiveness: 6 on a scale of 1-10 Eyes: brown Hair: red Height: average Other: freckles Competence: 10 on a scale of 1-10 Main Weapon: none (magic) Favourite Sin: Pride Believes In: Fate Element: Water Sucker for: furry things Annoyed by: any sort of nobility Hobby: finds old dolls Satisfaction with life: 90% Satisfaction with self: 88% Kerya Name: Kerya Gender: female Race: elf Motivation: curiousity Class: queen Current Mood: mischievious Attractiveness: 4 on a scale of 1-10 Eyes: hazel Hair: brown Height: average Other: none Competence: 10 on a scale of 1-10 Main Weapon: katana Favourite Sin: Lust Believes In: Gods Element: Earth Sucker for: fancy parties Annoyed by: total innocence Hobby: writes ballads/poems Satisfaction with life: 95% Satisfaction with self: 65% ﻿ World Map Can you send me our Earth with the changes you (hopefully) saved? I mean, a world map. Take a normal, blank earth map and do the changes. Thanks. - CB11